


Please, Pansy

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Sapphic Stockings 2017, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Daphne loves it when Pansy brings her to that altered state of consciousness where only pain can take her.





	Please, Pansy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> Drawn for Sapphic Stockings 2017.


End file.
